The present invention relates to a pair of improved eyeglasses.
It is known that visor-shaped eyeglasses have long been used, particularly in the sports field, in which the main function is to protect the eyes for example from light but also from foreign bodies or objects which can be in the air or can be propelled against the eyes.
Visor-type eyeglasses are currently substantially constituted by a front with self-supporting or supported lenses with which the temples are associated and articulated.
In particular, in many cases in conventional visor-type eyeglasses the temples are connected to the visor by means of an anchoring section which is fixed monolithically or by means of threaded elements.
In other cases, the temples are fixed and articulated to a supporting top part to which the visor is fixed.
These currently commercially available constructive types, owing to their structure, are often particularly troublesome to manufacture, forcing high production costs and sometimes limiting practicality and functionality in operation.